Magic Adventures
by Anime-Magic12
Summary: Set in season 3. Merlin and Arthur have many problems to face. Uther, magic, love, and a unknown enemy. ArthurxMerlin maybe slight Gwen bashing. I'm bad at titles. Rated just in case.


**This is going to be on the series of Merlin. It will be the immortal army attacks. Season 3 episodes 12 and 13. The others will be in the dungeons while Merlin and Arthur are hiding out in the cave. This will turn into a boy x boy. It also might be a Gwen bashing depending on how I feel when I write more chapters. 2 Flashbacks in this chapter.**

**WARNING: I'm going to add a little twist to what happens when Merlin uses his magic.**

Discovering

Arthur had tried 4 times to light a fire and he was starting to get mad. Merlin quickly said a spell and the fire came to life.

"Turns out its very hand to have you around." Arthur had known about the magic for some time. He didn't react the way Merlin thought he would though.

Flashback- Season 3 episode 5: The Crystal Cave

Arthur had been shot in the leg and not the back. The two of them let the bandits pass.

"We won't get far with my leg like this." Arthur grimaced. "It has poison on it. I can feel it." They could hear the bandits coming close in search of them.

"Hey! Over Here!" Three of them showed up in front of them. Arthur couldn't stand and Merlin didn't have a chance. One of them had a crossbow pointing right at them. Merlin didn't have a choice. It seems stupid that after all that's happened his magic would be revealed like this. His eyes change color and he put his hand out. Chanting a spell the three men were pushed back. The landing knocked them out instantly.

"Magic!" Arthur had the most priceless look on his face. He would have never guessed _Merlin _had magic. Merlin turned around to face his friend. It was the saddest and most guilty look Arthur had ever seen. They sat there until Merlin spoke.

"I-I'm so sorry Arthur." His eyes casted down. "You're going to kill me now, right?" If that is what Arthur really wanted then he wouldn't fight back. Arthur was stunned. Merlin was his friend. He had done nothing wrong. Merlin had just saved his life and he had grown to love him. Magic. He couldn't accept that Merlin was really evil. If he was then why did he save him? And how come he didn't kill the king?

"No. I won't kill you." Merlin's eyes shot up, surprised. "If you were really evil you would have killed me by now."

"I would never! Magic isn't evil. It depends on who is using it. If they do good or bad. It is their choice… Please don't tell your father." Merlin begged.

"I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. He would burn you at the stake without any sort of trial. Besides, why would I want to burn the one I-"Arthur stopped himself.

"Burn the one you?" Merlin was curious how he was going to finish the sentence. Before Arthur could answer, pain shot though his leg. He groaned. With the arrow out and the poison setting in, it wouldn't be long till he passed out. Merlin examined the wound and closed his eyes. When he opened them they had changed color. A beautiful gold caressed his ocean blue eyes. He chanted a powerful spell over and over until the wound was no more. The spell had stopped the poison too.

"Wow. I feel like it had never happened." Arthur stretched out his leg examining the healed skin. Merlin slowly leaned into Arthur for support as he started panting slightly. "Merlin? What's going on?"

"I'll be fine. I'm rubbish at healing spells so it takes a lot to make them work. Plus, I had to stop the poison."

"Well for an idiot you did a fine job."

"Gee, thanks."

End Flashback

They ended up camping that night and were awoken by a strange man. He took them to the cave and, with the help of Merlin's magic, they both saw a possible future. Soon after Merlin had to explain why Morgana was evil. On their way back they talked about how Merlin had been using his magic the help Arthur and what Arthur thought about the strange happenings. Soon after Arthur discovered Merlin's magic, they realized something else very important.

Flashback- Season 3 episode 6: The changeling

"My father is forcing me to marry." Merlin and Arthur were sitting at the table in the prince's room, alone. Arthur was furious and Merlin looked slightly hurt.

"What's wrong?" Arthur saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"It's nothing," Merlin lied. Truthfully he was heartbroken. Other than his magic, he was hiding one other thing: he was in love with the prince. He knew nothing could ever happen but it still hurt to hear that Arthur was getting married.

"You're lying to me. Something is bothering you." Arthur didn't like to see such sadness in his eyes.

"It's just that…" Merlin trailed off looking down at his feet. What would happen if he told Arthur he was in love?

"Hey. You don't really think I would go through with it? Besides, I'm in love with someone else." The moment he said that he regretted it. Merlin looked even more hurt to know that the one he loved wanted someone else.

"Who is it that you are in love with?" He quickly covered the hurt in his eyes and pursued the question. There was no way for Arthur could avoid the direct question.

"Well, this person, um, is smart and he, umm..." H struggled with an answer, debating whether or not to risk their friendship.

"So it's a guy then? Come on you have to tell me. There in no way I'm going to let it go until you tell me."

"It's… It's…" Arthur looked and saw the hidden sadness in Merlin's eyes. Maybe he felt the same? No, Merlin thought he was something called a Dollop head. Which wasn't even a word. _What if Merlin leaves?Our friendship would never be the same._ _Here goes everything. _"I love you." He blurted out. Merlin was surprised. Was it some kind of terrible joke? Was he telling the truth?

Arthur saw the disbelief so he took it a step farther. He stood up, grabbed Merlin and kissed him. Merlin snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Arthur licked his lips asking for entrance. Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur plunged into the wet cavern. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They pulled away and the princess bursts into the room.

"Hello. Arthur. Wow!" She tripped, quickly getting up. Our fathers would like us to go for a ride together. They want us to get to know one another." The two of them had almost forgot that Arthur was getting married.

"Of course. I will be there in a minute." She left to go get the houses closing the door behind her. He looked over to Merlin who had one small tear slide down his cheek. "Hey. I promise that I won't get married. I don't care what my father says."

"You have to. We can never really be together. You must marry a princess and I have magic, remember?"

"I will do what my heart tells me to do. It doesn't matter if you have magic. I won't let my father lay a finger on you." He gently grabbed Merlin chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "I won't marry someone I don't love and my father will never know about your powers. Promise."

"Alright. I will keep you to that promise. Now go. You are going to be late." Arthur walked out of the room already looking for some kind of loop hole to get out of the marriage.

**I am going to finish this story in a little more detail than last time and I will also be re-doing chapter 2 completely.**


End file.
